Getting His Attention
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: For the May/December SLASH One-Shot Challenge. Takes place in six year. Harry is in love with Severus and tries to get his attention. At a last resort he and Draco hatch a plan to get the man to notice him. Tags are inside.


**Tags: Younger/Older; underage(16); Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger Bashing; Vampire Severus; Anal fingering; Anal sex; First Time; Good Malfoys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell am I suppose to do?" Harry angrily asked himself looking into the mirror.

Harry was getting tired of trying to get Snape to notice him. He has tried everything he could think of from getting his potions perfect, leaving the man love letters, casually touching his hand in the hall, and even bending over while cleaning the cauldrons so that the man can watch his arse. Well everything but saying 'I love you, fuck me please'. Harry wasn't about to embarrass himself just to get his potion professor to notice him. It seems that that and getting naked in front of the man and kissing him was all that he had left.

If he wasn't angry and sexually frustrated he would have found all this funny because he knew Snape felt something for him. During those detentions he had felt Snape watching him and had felt a hand brush across his backside if the man walked past him. He was also watching Harry during meals and classes. Harry knew something had to be there and it wasn't the hate the man had for his father.

"Arrgghhh," Harry yelled, both hands pulling his hair. "Why did this have to be so complicated?!"

"What's complicated?" The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy asked.

Harry turned and spotted the blonde closing the door of the prefect bathroom. The bathroom was one of few places he would have privacy from the annoying Gryffindors. The last few years had really opened Harry's eyes. The dark haired teen no longer wanted to be a Gryffindor and was thankful that Draco and the Slytherins accepted his friendship. It was Draco who worte to his father and asked to petition the Governors for Harry's re-sort, since the Headmaster declined is request without reason. He was expecting to hear from the blond Lord in a few days.

"Trying to get the attention of someone." Harry huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the sink facing his friend.

Draco chuckled, he found the whole thing funny. Harry trying to get Snape to notice him, not knowing that the older man actually does. Then there was Severus who was holding on to his control, just barely, because Harry was still a student. Draco and his father tried to tell Severus that student-teacher relationships were not against the rules. Severus just comes back with Harry is too young or Dumbledore will have him thrown in Azkaban for defiling his weapon, who is going to marry the Weasley girl. Draco and Lucius just calls the man an idiot, earning them a dark glare.

"Maybe its time to try something else." Draco suggested with a smirk.

Harry tilted his head in curiosity. "Like what? I'm open to any suggestions."

"Let's try making him jealous. He'll get angry enough and stake a claim if he feels the same way you do." Draco smiled a knowing smile. He knew if push came to shove Severus will claim Harry. He also knew that the claiming would be more than just a tumble between the sheets and a claiming mark on Harry's neck.

Harry took the time to think about it. It did sound like a good plan, but there was some good and bad points to it. Like Severus thinking that Harry was not being serious. Or the good that Severus will sleep with him, but then decide that it will be a one off thing. Either way Harry was ready to take the chance. If Severus wanted one night Harry will find a way to deal with it.

"Alright, I'll go with your idea. Just don't suggest Blaise. He's too handsy and if Snape feels anything for me I don't want Blaise killed." Harry smiled at Draco.

Draco laughed. "No, not Blaise. I was actually going to volunteer myself. Severus won't take anyone else seriously, so I will be the best choice since I'm close to both of you."

Harry smirked. "Maybe we should use Blaise instead. We don't want your parents to end up in Azkaban because Severus killed you."

Draco waved his hand as if to brush away Harry's statement. "Don't worry. The most he'll do is curse me or dose me with some twenty-four hour poison."

"If you're sure. How are we going to do this?"

"We'll act like a couple. Hold hands, make cutesy comments, little touches, kisses, acting lovey dovey," he sneered at the words, "and hand feed each while making it suggestive."

Most of what Draco said worried Harry a bit. It wasn't doing those things that was worrying, it was the outcome of how he and Draco would feel about each other in the end. It could possibly ruin their friendship. Then there was also Blaise and Theo to think about.

"Dray, you have to be positive. I don't want this to ruin our friendship or hurt Blaise and Theo. I would rather walk into his office naked, then lose you or hurt them."

Draco gave Harry a fond smile. He understood his friend's worry. He himself worried about the same thing. Draco was hoping Severus would act on his desire in two days, any longer and he and Harry will change plans at the end of the week.

"I'm positive, Harry. We'll only try it for a week."

"Alright. When?"

Draco walked forward standing in front of Harry. He ran his fingers through the raven hair to make it look like he and Harry shagged. Then he kissed, licked and added a couple of love bites on Harry's neck. When he pulled back Harry's pupils were blown with lust.

"Now do the same to my neck and lets get to the Great Hall for dinner."

Harry nodded and copied Draco. He didn't miss the soft sigh the blond let out when his teeth nibbled on the pale flesh. He'll have to be careful this week, Draco's neck was sensitive and he knew the blond had a biting kink. After finishing, Draco grabbed his hand and together they walked into the Great Hall.

For the first time in six years the hall went quiet when Harry walked in. Both teens looked at each other with smiles. Draco leaned forward placing a soft kiss to the corner of Harry's lips.

"Sit with me, sweetheart." Draco spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry smiled as he brushed Draco's hair out of his eyes. "Of course, Dray."

Draco kissed Harry in the same spot again, this time lingering before leading Harry to the Slytherin table. Harry sat between Draco and Pansy. Blaise sat on Draco's other side, while Theo, Vince and Greg sat across from them. Draco subtly looked at the head table and spotted Severus with a murderous glint in his eyes. Smirking he lightly stroked Harry's cheek, earning the water goblet next to Severus to shatter.

 _Yes, the plan was already working_ , Draco mentally laughed.

The rest of dinner was tense and amusing. Draco wanted to laugh every time something shattered or caught on fire. A few times he felt a stinging hex whenever he touched or kissed Harry. For Harry the funny things were the reactions of Dumbledore and his so called friends. All four would glare at him and Draco every time they did something intimate. The tense part of dinner came from the rest of the school. Everyone was waiting for something explosive to happen.

They only had to wait for dinner to end.

At the end of dinner Dumbledore, Snape, the youngest Weasleys and Granger made their way to Harry and Draco. Draco had just asked Harry to spend the night in his dorm. Harry had said yes, even though he has been sleeping in Slytherin dorm since his fourth year. With Harry's yes, several windows in the Great Hall exploded and no one but Draco knew who did it.

"My office, now, Mr. Potter Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore ordered as nicely as he could in public. His weapon's actions tonight angered him greatly.

Harry and Draco nodded then followed the group. They held hands the whole way ignoring the death glares (and stinging hexes, in Draco's case). Draco knew Severus wouldn't hurt Harry, unless it was in form of spankings. Even then he didn't think Severus would hurt the other teen.

When they arrived in the Headmaster's office, Draco and Harry sat close together on the couch. The Weasleys and Granger took the chairs, Snape leaned against the wall. The office was quiet for several heartbeats before Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Draco and Harry.

"Harry, my boy, you will end this right now. You will also be sleeping in Gryffindor tower from now on. And stop all attempts at getting re-sorted. You are Gryffindor and you will stay a Gryffindor."

Harry glared at Dumbledore. "You have no _right_ to tell me who I can and cannot date. You have no _right_ to tell me where I can sleep, eat or piss for that matter. Also it _is_ my right to get re-sorted if I no longer feel safe within my current house. If you continue to try to run my _life_ or dictate my _actions_ I _will_ have you brought up before the Wizengamot. *Everything* then will be brought out into the open including your little pets and just how you are 'running' this school." Harry finished his threat, then gave the old man a devious smile. "So go ahead and keeping trying, or send your little pets to do your dirty work, I dare you. Lucius Malfoy is my barrister and he would love to take you to the Wizengamot and use the documents the goblins gave him."

Harry took great amusement in watching Dumbledore, Granger, and the Weasleys go pale with worry and panic in their eyes.

Severus even angry was a bit confused. He knew Dumbledore had been stealing from Harry and paying the Gryffindor Trio to befriend him. What confused him was Harry's comment about how Dumbledore was running the school. What did Harry know? He will have to wait until he can get Harry and Draco apart. He was pissed at his godson. The brat knew how he felt about Harry and yet he walked into the Great Hall holding his hand, kissing him and calling him sweetheart. Severus' control was fractured every time they did something intimate. He had to punish them both.

"If that is all Misters Potter and Malfoy will be leaving with me." Severus drawled in a tight voice.

Harry and his two Slytherins didn't wait for the dismissal, they just walked out of the office and quietly went to the dungeons. Severus led the boys to his office where he locked and warded the room. He turned to the teens, glaring at both as they stood there looking back at him with blank faces.

"Explain to me what the display in the Hall was about." He demanded, not bothering to hide the fury from his voice.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand to comfort the now trembling boy. The blond glared at his godfather for scaring his friend. That is something he will not stand for.

"We don't have to explain anything, Severus." Draco countered with his own fury. "What we do is our business."

Severus suppressed the urge to hex the blond. "You will explain or spend two weeks in detention."

Harry gave Draco a worried look. Draco in return gave a small reassuring smile and soothingly rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. The blond knew he needed to get his friend out of the office before Harry breaks.

"We'll take the detentions. Now, can we go before curfew?"

Severus continued to glare only it was now darker. He cancelled the wards and unlocked the door. "Tomorrow night and every night after dinner for the next two weeks, you Mr. Potter _will_ report here. Mr. Malfoy, you _will_ report to Mr. Filch. Now go."

Both boys unhurriedly left the office. Draco took Harry straight to his room. He gave Blaise and Theo a pointed look to keep them quiet. The Slytherins just nodded their heads and went to their homework. They knew about Harry being in love with Snape, just like they knew about Draco's plan, but neither boy was happy about it because they scared of losing Draco. Both had planned to tell the blond, but held off when Draco told them he was going to help Harry make Snape jealous. Theo and Blaise hope that after all this is over that Draco will still be available.

"Harry, don't worry about Severus. He's angry at me not you. I promise he still wants you." Draco softly assured his friend. He was angry that Severus made Harry look like a scared child.

"But what if he changes his mind? I never really had proof that he even liked me the same way." Harry pouted staring at Draco with watery eyes.

Draco laughed softly wrapping an arm around Harry. "No proof? Come on, Ry, everything that shattered in the Great Hall tonight was Severus. He was losing control of his jealousy. I'm telling you by tomorrow or the next day Severus will lock you in his room and claim you."

Harry perked up with a small smile. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Draco answered brushing Harry's hair off his face. "And if his doesn't I will hire someone as sexy as I am to fuck you on his desk in front of him."

Harry blushed and let out a small laugh. "I love you, Dray. I don't know how I survived the first three years without you."

Draco kissed Harry's temple tenderly. "I love you too, Harry. Don't think about those years. Just think about the future you'll have with Severus. Now lets get some sleep."

Harry nodded and changed his clothes. He was grateful to have Draco as a friend. Harry knew that without Draco he would still be under the control of Dumbledore and the Weasleys through potions and spells. If Draco had not found him the night his name came out of the Cup he would have been killed in the graveyard.

Draco waited until Harry fell asleep before getting ready himself. When he was done he looked over and spotted Blaise and Theo clinging to each other on Theo's bed. His heart gave a painful squeeze. He loved them more than anything else and hated himself for hurting them. Draco knew they loved him and he had been waiting for them to make the first move. Now that he was helping Harry it looks like he needed to make the move first.

Quietly he walked over to the bed. He leaned down and kissed both boys on their soft lips. Straightening up he brushed his fingers down their cheeks, rubbing his thumb across their lips. He smiled when they both let out soft sighs. With one more kiss he finally spoke.

"I love you both, more than either of you love me or each other. I swear I will still be in love with you when all of this is over." He vowed before turning away. The blond never saw the tears that left Theo and Blaise's eyes as they watched him climb into Blaise's empty bed.

(*v*)

Draco had been wrong. It didn't take two days, it didn't even take a week. Harry felt bad that his friends had to hide their relationship. For the last two weeks in public Harry and Draco played the happy couple, but toned it down to kisses on the cheek and holding hands. In the privacy of the Slytherin common room Draco, Theo and Blaise spent every minute holding and kissing each other breathless. In their room, Harry kept the curtains closed to give the three privacy to shag each other. Oh he knew what they did every night even if he didn't peek or hear what was going on.

Harry was happy for them and envious of their relationship. It was seeing how happy they were that finally convinced him to move on. Severus was always glaring at him, making the last two weeks torturous. Harry had told Draco that and the blond told him to give it one last shot, Harry agreed since he still had one more night of detention left to serve.

The detention itself was hell. With Draco's advice he wore leather pants. At first he thought they would work since Severus had him cleaning the cauldrons. So he had smiled and took his robe off, then got to work bending over like he always did. Instead of the light touches or Severus making a move, the older man just growled and told him that his next task is preparing ingredients then straightening and doing inventory for the supply closet. Harry had let out a sad sigh, answered with a timid 'yes, sir' before going back to work. The plan did not work.

The dark haired teen silently cried as he worked in the supply closet. When he was done he kept his head down so Severus wouldn't see the tears. He placed the inventory parchment on the desk then silently left. He was so upset he left his robe in the classroom. Harry found an alcove between the potion classroom and the Slytherin dorm. He slid down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest, pressing his face to knees he cried again.

Severus thought Harry's behavior was odd when the teen finished the cauldrons. Normally Harry would talk to him while he worked, but tonight he was quiet and kept his head down. After Harry left Severus noticed the forgotten robe, he grabbed it and hurried out of the room hoping to catch Harry. Severus was concern seeing the hall empty but the sound of crying and shushing caught his attention. Staying in the shadows, Severus followed the sounds until he came to the alcove with Harry and Draco inside.

"Harry, what happened?" Draco asked softly rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back.

"I can't do this anymore, Draco. He's angry and he'll never love me. I think its time to give up and move on." Harry started crying again.

Severus heard Draco growl. "Then you know what, it's his lost. If he's too much of an idiot to see how much you love him then fuck him. You deserve someone who will not be a coward and hide his feelings. If you want I'll contact father and ask him to send the NEWTs examiners here so you can test out early. That way you don't have to spend another year with the spineless coward, the fashion idiot and the thieves of Gryffindor."

Harry sniffed and looked at his friend. "Can he really do that?"

Draco chuckled. "He's Lucius Malfoy. No one dares to tell him no. Malfoy money keeps the ministry and this school in working order despite Dumbledore trying to pocket that money. If you want, father can also arrange a travel plan and bodyguard in the form of Rabastan Lestrange. I'm sure Uncle Rab would _love_ to show you the fine art of sex. And if he knew you are untouched he'll make it slow and passionate before fucking you into the mattress."

Harry felt his face heat up. "Dray," he whined. "Even though Rabastan is good looking, he's not really my type."

"Well hate to burst your bubble, Ry, but your type is the reason you are sitting in the dark crying your heart out. Travel, see the world, experience other cultures, and let Rabastan love you even if it won't be the same kind of love you and Severus could have had."

"I suppose you're right. Do you think *he* won't mind if Rabastan leaves?"

"Father will talk to him and explain the whole thing." Draco answered as he stood up. "Come on, lets head to the common room. Blaise and Theo want you to explain the difference between Reducto and Bombardo."

"I can do that. Thanks, Dray. You always know what to say." Harry hugged Draco tightly.

"I'll always be there for you, Harry." Draco vowed returning the hug. After a few silent minutes the two separated and went to the common room.

Severus hurried back to his office where he locked and warded the door. He sat heavily down on the leather couch in the corner. He couldn't believe he was losing Harry. Lucius, Draco, the Dark Lord, hell everyone he knew told him his idiocy would lead him to this moment. Severus had to do something he didn't want to lose Harry, especially to Rabastan fucking Lestrange.

The Potion Master stood up with determination, there was only one way to keep Harry by his side. He had to claim the teen before someone else did, something he should have done when Harry was at Slytherin Castle the summer before last. He knows what's holding him back and it's not that shite excuse of Harry's age. Severus needed a way to get Harry alone for a few hours. He knew Draco wasn't going to help, not after the way he found Harry tonight. Severus would consider himself lucky if Draco doesn't curse his cock off. No, he needs to do this alone, need to prove to Harry that he does love him and that he's sorry for the pain he caused him. Harry was going to be his before the teen takes those tests. And Harry will not go anywhere with Rabastan.

The next morning Severus sent Harry a note asking him to meet in the Shrieking Shack. The older man spent all night setting the Shack up, making it comfortable and slightly more liveable for Harry. He didn't want to take the chance of Dumbledore and the Annoying Trio walking in on them. Which is why he picked the Shack, it was private and the last place anyone would look for them. Now he just needed Harry to show up so he can apologize and claim the green eyed teen.

After breakfast Severus went to the Shack, he wanted to get there before Harry. He sat in a conjured chair and nervously waited. Half an hour later Harry walked into the room. Severus let him take in the new bed covered in green silk sheets, the conjured fairy lights, the various flowers around the room, and the soft music of a charmed violin.

Severus stood and slowly made his way to Harry. He carefully cupped Harry's face with both hands and tilted his head back. Onyx eyes looked into green, shining with hope, apology, and love. His thumbs stroked the high cheekbones softly.

"I'm sorry, Harry, so so sorry. If you would give me a chance I promise not to screw up. I love you, Harry. I've loved you since your fourth year. When your name came out of the Cup I was so scared and angry, I just wanted to take you and hide you somewhere. Please believe me when I tell you that I never meant to hurt you. Your age was a stupid excuse and a lie, I was holding back because I was afraid you might change your mind and leave." Severus stopped and took a deep breath. "This here is me not holding back anymore. I'm ready now to show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. Please tell me I'm not too late." He begged still looking into Harry's eyes. They were now shining with unshed tears.

Harry didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting this when he walked into the room. First he was shocked, but when he saw Severus he became angry. He stood rooted into place when the older man approached him and cupped his face. Standing there quietly he listened to every word of Sevreus' speech. His heart and head were arguing. The heart was telling him to give Severus another chance, while his head reminded him of last night. Harry didn't know what to do, he still loves Severus, but he's afraid that Severus could just as easily change his mind.

"There's no guarantee." Harry softly replied.

Severus blinked. He wasn't expecting that response. Then he remembered that Harry didn't know about his heritage.

"Oh, Harry," Severus whispered, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Harry asked in a trembling voice.

"I'm not just a wizard. I'm also part vampire."

Harry felt his eyes go wide. "Vampire?"

"Yes. You see my grandfather, the late Lord Prince, hated the fact that my mother fell in love with a muggle. So since my mother was an only child, my grandfather gave them two options: vampire or werewolf. My mother persuaded my father to pick vampire because it wouldn't ruin my father's life. My father agreed to the change because he loved my mother. My grandfather contacted Sanguini, a very well known vampire. He changed my father and stayed with him for a year. My parents married after that."

"You told me your father was an arsehole and that he abused you and your mother."

"He did." Severus grimaced. "It started when I was three. My grandfather died shortly after my birthday. The Will listed me as his heir, my father was angry that his father-in-law left him nothing. Tobias blamed me for it, and blamed my mother for ruining his life. As you know he killed her when I was fifteen. What you don't know is that Sanguini took me in and trained me. Since I'm not a full vampire I didn't need lessons on the bloodlust control."

"Okay. What does this have to do with my guarantee?"

"Even though I'm half vampire I still get a mate. You are my mate. That's the reason I was holding back. Once we claim our mates there is nothing to break the bond but death. Vampires mate for life, Harry. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes." Harry answered quickly. He didn't want to think it through. He loved Severus and never wanted to leave him.

"Harry-"

"I'm sure about this. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." Harry vowed.

Severus yanked Harry against him before slamming his mouth onto the teen's. Their first kiss was bruising, but no less passionate. Severus licked the seam of Harry's lips asking for permission. Harry opened his mouth, but just enough to suck Severus' tongue into it. The older man let out a groan as his hands moved from the teen's hips to his pert rounded arse. He smirked when Harry gasped and took the opening to devour Harry's mouth, tasting every inch as he put the taste into his memory.

Harry tangled his fingers into Severus' long soft hair as he kissed the older man back. A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine when his tongue brushed against the sharp fangs. Thoughts of those fangs sinking into his skin caused Harry to harden further and moan into Severus' mouth. He let one hand map out his lover's body. A body that was hard and packed with muscles. The older man's body may look thin and unintimidating, but Harry could feel the strength underneath and the power Severus emitted. Harry had no problem submitting to the man who was currently teasing his pulse point with his fangs.

The scent of heighten arousal, the sounds Harry was making and the rush of his blood made the vampire's control fray. He picked Harry up after stripping their clothes off, ripping some of the garments. Grasping the pert arse he carried his mate to the bed and laid him down, covering his body along the way. In the back of his mind he knew it was Harry's first time and he needed to take it slow, but the memories of his mate with his godson mixed with everything he was feeling and scenting now was too much. Severus had just enough control to prepare Harry with his fingers instead of magic. He used a special lube that will prevent Harry from feeling any kind of pain.

Harry gripped the metal bars of the headboard, arching his back as Severus' filled him with three fingers. He had expected pain, but all he felt was a slight burn before it was quickly replaced with pleasure. It was weird at first to have someone fingers inside him, at least it was until Severus brushed across something that caused his back to arch as pleasurable shocks erupted through his body. Harry cried out and beg for more, he heard Severus chuckle before three fingers began to thrust inside him hitting that spot every time. Harry's mind fell into a haze, he knew nothing but the feeling of his lover and the pleasurable sensations wracking his body.

Severus let out an inhuman growl as he watched Harry lose himself to the pleasure. He was surprised it happened before his cock was even inside the heat his fingers were buried in. He loved and relished the cries of pleasure Harry let out, never had he thought that Harry would be so vocal and responsive in bed. The vampire side took over after feeling Harry's silky walls clamp down on his fingers as the sweet scent of his young lover's release invaded his nose.

The vampire pulled his fingers out and flipped the teen over. He kept Harry flat on the bed, blanketing his body while his legs bracketed Harry's own. Severus then slowly slid his slick cock into Harry's heat. Another growl escaped him as Harry's keen of pleasure filled his ears. Once Harry's arse was pressed up against his pelvis, Severus started thrusting with quick shallow snaps. Too soon he lost himself to his own pleasure.

Harry couldn't do much but feel the hard thick cock push inside him as Severus' strong body rubbed and rocked against his own. He was also still feeling the high that came from his release. Too soon his sensitive cock harden again and begging began to leave his lips. If he wasn't lost in his pleasure he would be blushing with how wanton he was acting.

Feeling his orgasm leave him, Severus pierced Harry's neck with his fangs, tasting his mate's sweet blood and marking him for all to see. Harry felt the bite and reached back with one hand to grip Severus' head to keep it in place as he came a second time. They felt the magic wrap around them, connecting them to one another. A satisfied smile graced Harry's lips as Severus' growl vibrated against his neck. They now belong to each other and nothing will break them apart.

(*v*)

Harry jerked awake when a heavy hand spanked him twice. He looked up to glare at his mate.

"What was that for?"

"For kissing Draco and whatever else you two did that I didn't see." Severus smoothly explained. It still made him angry.

Harry huffed in annoyance and slapped Severus' chest. "Well if you had just fucked me during my stay at Slytherin Castle none of it wouldn't have happened. He was helping me get your attention. And if you must know in the privacy of the Slytherin rooms Draco, Blaise and Theo were all over each other."

"You had my attention, for two years you had it. I suppose it's my fault for pushing you to that choice. Hearing you cry last night opened my eyes. I'm sorry for that, Harry."

Harry placed a kiss on the hand print he made. "Forgiven. I love you, Sev."

"I love you too, brat. Don't kiss Draco again."

Harry smirked. "That will be hard to do. I don't want to go up against Theo and Blaise. Besides you are the only one I want to kiss." Harry proved it by reaching up and placing his lips on Severus'. This time their kiss was slow and sweet.

When they breathlessly pulled away, Harry cuddled into Severus' side. The older man held him tight with both arms. Before dozing off again Harry made a mental note to get Draco, Blaise and Theo a gift. He dreamed of ways to get Severus' attention for more pleasurable workouts.

~Fin~


End file.
